As is well known, the sport of lacrosse involves the use of sticks including heads adapted to serve three basic functions, i.e., to receive or scoop a lacrosse ball, to hold and control a lacrosse ball, and to pass or shoot a lacrosse ball.
Several different types of heads have been developed over the years with features intended to assist a player with one or more of the above-identified functions. While some of these previously developed heads have been satisfactory, there remains a need for a lacrosse stick head adapted to maximize the ball receiving, guiding and control functions thereof. This invention meets these needs.